The Promise of the Last Sunset
by Micathloren
Summary: Under the sunset, a promise was made. By a ring, it can lead Athrun to success. First Prologue of the story 'No one's Gonna Mess Up Cagalli'.


**The Promise Of The Last Sunset**

The sound of the roaring waves, the colored sand and the scent of the seas are everywhere in the beach. It's been a long time since Cagalli and Athrun met the newest members of ZAFT, Shinn Asuka and the others. They are now walking hand in hand in the beach, enjoying the time left before Athrun will leave Cagalli in receiving the mission from Captain Talia about the war against the Earth Alliance. Now, Cagalli wasn't afraid about the war, but she's afraid that she might lose Athrun.

"I'm not so sure about this decision of yours, Athrun. I'm afraid to lose you again," Cagalli said as both of them stopped walking.

"Don't worry, Cagalli," Athrun said, "I promise you. I'll succeed in this war and return for you,"

"But Athrun, that war is way too dangerous. The ZAFT even hired Kira for this mission," Cagalli said, recalling the Bloody Valentine War.

"I promise you, Cagalli. And I'll prove it," Athrun said as he holds her hands.

"Really? How?" Cagalli asked curiously. Just then, Athrun touches the ring on Cagalli's finger. It was the ring which he gave her before he left her in going to PLANT. Then, he removes it.

"Hey, what are you doing???" Cagalli yelled. Then, Athrun places the ring on his coat pocket and he gets something...something sort of a red box. Then, while Cagalli tries to protest again and again, Athrun kneels down and opens the box and that made Cagalli shut up. It was a golden ring inside with a heart on the center and a sparkling diamond on its center.

"Cagalli, all through my life I have known you. You are a determined, brave and a strong woman. You faced all odds and trials and you succeed over them,"-his right hand holding Cagalli's left-"now, I want you to answer me wisely: will you marry me?"

Cagalli's jaw dropped. She doesn't know what to do, to answer and to say. All through her life, too, she met Athrun and knew Athrun. They fought, laughed and talked as if they're a married couple. They fought together against enemies in order to conquer them all. Cagalli had been in a secret love relationship with Athrun, even though she knew that she's in a political marriage with Yuna. Now, she's standing on the pedestal where she cannot answer a hard question which made her shock.

She could feel the shiver around her body. She can hear their hearts beat. Then, a cold breeze passed them buy, causing her blonde hair and his dark blue hair to move. Then, both of them noticed that Cagalli has tears on her eyes that are going down to her cheeks. Then, she begins to open her mouth saying, "Athrun…I…I will,"

Such happiness was felt by Athrun as he hears finally the 'yes' from Cagalli's mouth. Then, he stood up and embraces Cagalli, causing both of them to cry tears of joy. Then, after a while, Athrun inserted the ring on Cagalli's finger.

"I promise you, Cagalli. When I get back after the war, we'll get married. I promise you to do my best in order to return to you," Athrun said as he cupped Cagalli's face.

"Oh, Athrun," Cagalli said as Athrun neared down and kiss her. Cagalli and Athrun both closed their eyes in order to feel the heating sensation of their kiss. Then, Cagalli embraces Athrun's neck as Athrun embraces Cagalli's waist. They enjoyed themselves before Athrun would leave. Slowly, the sun sets down. Lunamaria and Meyrin arrived with the Gunner ZAKU Warrior from _Minerva_. Then, Athrun and Cagalli break the kiss.

"Uhm, Athrun…" Lunamaria said, "It's time to go to Minerva."

"Yes, I'll be there," Athrun said, "I'll just use the Saviour Gundam. Just go back to _Minerva_. I'll catch you up," Athrun said as Lunamaria and Meyrin left. The girls knew that they should leave the two alone.

"Looks like I'm going now…" Athrun said to Cagalli. Then, he sees Cagalli's tears shed from her eyes to her cheeks. It looks like that she doesn't want Athrun to leave, now that this war is too dangerous. Then, Athrun leaves.

"Promise me that you'll return…oh, Athrun…" Cagalli said as she hugs Athrun. Both of them cried for they also don't want to lose each other. Athrun Zala, the son of Patrick Zala, the pilot of the stolen GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, pilot of the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam given by Gilbert Durandal and Cagalli's secret lover. Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi Athha, sister of Kira Yamato, Chief Representative of Orb Union and Athrun's secret lover. They are destined to one another. Now they have been pulled apart by fate…and by destiny. The sun had disappeared. It's time for Athrun to say goodbye.

"I have to go now, Cagalli," Athrun said while crying.

"Athrun…"

"I promise to return…" Athrun said as he bends down and kisses Cagalli again. As he broke the kiss, he gets inside Saviour Gundam (which was on the beach, too) and is ready to take off.

_I promise to return…_ That sentence was repeated in Cagalli's mind. _'I'll wait for your return,'_

**End**

This is my first ever Gundam Seed fiction taking place in C.E. 73 (Gundam Seed Destiny). Please, if it's stupid, corny or whatever, I'll ERASE it…I have a prepared Multi-Chapter GSD. If you want to read it already, I can at least submit the prologue by Friday.


End file.
